Forever Wanting
by Draco-Is-A-God
Summary: (Complete!) Harry Potter has gone goth. He finds that friends are in short supply. What will Harry do when he finds the most unexpected person is lusting after him? R&R!
1. New Begenings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY  
  
In the smallest room in the most ordinary house in Little Whining, London, there lives a boy. But this is no ordinary boy. This boy is the second most known wizard in the wizarding world. His name is Harry Potter. Harry wakes up in a cold sweat. He has just woken up from a very odd dream. In his dream he was back at the beloved school that acts as his home during three seasons of the year. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was walking the halls when a figure with a face he could not see walked up to Harry.  
  
"This year, you're mine Potter." The stranger said with an oddly familiar voice.  
  
It was then that he awoke. Now Harry is pacing back and forth in his room thinking of the possibilities of who the stranger could be and what he would want. He could be an enemy, which would explain why he used Harry's last name. For Harry has made many enemies back when he was only an infant. A dark wizard named Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, but for an unknown reason, he failed. He left Harry with only a cursed scar, while Voldemort was left with virtually no powers. He had went into hiding for many years. Until two years ago.In Harry's forth year the Dark Lord rose again, and only last year killed the last bit of family Harry liked. Harry was still trying to get used to the fact that he was never going to see his godfather again. He tries writing to him still, but then remembers the horrific events that took place only a few months earlier.  
  
Voldemort has many followers that want Harry dead. Maybe this up coming year will bring death to Harry. He didn't really care. At this point that was all he really wanted. Death. But he had a feeling he would never be so lucky.  
  
Sadness and anger warped his mind to depression. If only his so-called- friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger could see him now. These days he dresses in black and covers himself in chains and spikes, only wanting to huddle up in a corner and waist away. But his mother's sister and her family would not allow it. Whether they want to believe it or not, they need him. Who else would cook and clean? All summer that is all he does for those people that are supposed to be his family, supposed to love him. But no, all they do is boss him around and occasionally beat him if he dares get out of line. If he could only use his wand. He would curse them to oblivion. But no matter, in a few days he would be on his way back to school, the only place where he truly feels at home.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After what seemed like forever, Harry finally got to the train station. As he made his way to Platform 9 3/4 he couldn't help but wonder what the new school year would bring. So far Harry had managed to avoid anyone worth talking to. Why bother? His friends had not sent one single letter this summer. Would they if they had known what exactly was going on in Harry's newly demented head? He would rather not know. He found a compartment that was empty and plopped down for a short nap.  
  
He woke about an hour later to a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Harry commanded. Unfortunately whoever it was, was determined to get on Harry's nerves because they walked in.  
  
"Hey. How was your summer?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I got stuck doing chores, Sirius has died because of me, and had no friends to console in. In short, my summer sucked." Harry says obviously getting angry.  
  
"Sorry about that mate, but me and Hermione have kind of been absorbed in each other lately. I am very sorry that we neglected you."  
  
"Oh, okay. You sorry for making my life a living hell all summer all because you were busy with a GIRL! I thought we were better friends than that. You'd think that you could at least send me a fucking birthday card! But no! You are too busy for poor pathetic Harry!" By this time Harry was breathing heavily.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"Get out." Harry was fuming.  
  
The compartment door shut and Harry was alone once again. He was surrounded by peace and silence, just the way he liked it. Ron must have spread the word that he was in a bad mood, either that or they heard the yelling, because nobody bothered him for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
A few hours later they arrived just outside Hogsmeade. Harry found a nice deserted carriage. But after about five minutes his silence was broken due to the fact that a very handsome blonde boy by the name of Draco Malfoy had just walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked a very annoyed Harry.  
  
"All the other carriages are taken. So deal because you're stuck with me." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Oh yay." Said a very unenthused Harry.  
  
"And a good thing too, because I wanted to talk to you." Harry glanced at him shocked. Why Malfoy want to talk to him?  
  
"What are you up to Malfoy?"  
  
"You know... You would have done quite nicely in Slytherin."  
  
"So I've heard..."  
  
"And you look really sexy with the Goth look." His grin grew wider.  
  
"You think I am sexy do you?" Malfoy nods. "I don't buy it. What the fuck is this all about? And why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Now that my father is in prison I am free to be me without his ideas being forced on me. I have always liked you ever since we first met in the robe store. But the boy you were then and the man you are now do not compare. You are sexier than ever Potter."  
  
This was quite a shock for Harry. He had never questioned his sexuality, but Malfoy was certainly turning him on now more than any girl ever has. While Malfoy was talking he smoothly pinned Harry where he was on his seat and their faces were merely inches apart.  
  
"You know you want me too."  
  
The carriages came to a halt. Assuming that they were now at Hogwarts, Harry managed to get Malfoy off of him, scrambled to get out of the carriage, and ran as fast as he could inside the school. Harry was determined to not let Malfoy get to him.  
  
Not wanting to speak with anyone, Harry quickly made his way to the room of requirement. When he walked in he noticed that the walls were covered in paintings of skulls and dead people. There was a bed covered in black sheets with a black fishnet vale. On the nightstand was a few magazines with naked guys on the front cover, to take care of the problem that Malfoy so willingly left Harry with.  
  
"Damn him," he said silently.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The first week of school was completely un eventful for Harry. Classes came and went. Potions was terrible, as usual. Snape always criticizing poor Harry for every little thing he does wrong. Professor Treawny was just as crazy as last year. Professor Binns just as boring. And Professor McGonagal just as strict. Harry spent most lunches in the library or in the commonroom because he could not stand the looks Malfoy was giving him. Harry has managed to avoid being alone with Malfoy so far. As for Ron and Hermione, he tries at all costs to not look them in the eyes in fear that they would try engaging in a conversation. Luckily, Ron seemed to get the message on the train and passed it on to Hermione, because they tried just as hard as he did to not talk to him. Friends. Who needs them? Obviously not Harry.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
One night, about two weeks after school began, Harry was in the bathroom in the boy's dormitories. He had just finished piercing his lip when the door creeped open.  
  
"Now you're piercing your lip? What's wrong with you Harry? Why have you changed so much?" Asked a baffled Ron.  
  
"Over the summer I realized... I don't need to impress anyone. I can just be myself. This is me, how I want to dress, how I want to act, how I want to be. Can't you and Hermione accept this 'new' me?" Harry asked sincerely, trying not to get angry and blow things way out of proportion again.  
  
"We want you to be happy, but shutting yourself away from people is not the way to go about it. You need a girl or something mate. Maybe someone who could make you happy. I hear Lavender is available."  
  
"I don't need a girl, Ron."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, of course you do."  
  
"Ron... I'm gay."  
  
"Haha, Harry, this is no time for jokes. You are seriously unhappy. You need a chick, just admit it."  
  
"Ron! I am not joking! I AM GAY. I like guys, not girls. Deal." said Harry.  
  
Ron tilted his head and looked at him confused, he looked like one of those people on that muggle TV show, Jerry Springer, just finding out that his lover was not a girl, but a guy in disguise. "Y-You're gay?" He stutters.  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"Well, what ever toots your flute, mate."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Why would I be? In the wizarding world people are more open to things like this, unlike those muggles. I fully support you, Harry." Ron smiles.  
  
"Thank you. Your acceptance means a lot to me."  
  
"What are friends for? But I still feel really bad about not writing to you over the summer. So does Hermione."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that."  
  
"You shouldn't have had a reason to blow up."  
  
"What do you say to forgetting that ever happened?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
And so the trio is reunited again, but Harry chose not to tell them about Malfoy. Since they are still a little awkward between them he decided that it wasn't time for that just yet. They would freak and make a big deal, something that Harry did not want just yet. He goes to all the meals now, but still leaves early with a lame excuse.  
  
After breakfast one day Harry decides to wander the halls and explore unknown passages and so on. But as he turned the corner not far from the Great Hall, Harry collides with something.  
  
"Ugh. Get off of me Potter. I like to be on top." Before Harry opened his eyes, he knew who he had ran into. Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time."  
  
"I was. And I got exactly where I wanted to be."  
  
"How cheesy. Did you come up with that all on your own, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." He smirks. "And by the way, I love your lip ring."  
  
They were still entwined on the ground, only Malfoy had managed to get on top and was holding Harry down.  
  
"Get off." Harry said.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Harry tried to push him off, but failed. Malfoy smirked and bent down to kiss Harry. As their lips met Harry tried to pull away, but Malfoy was persistant. Before Harry knew it he forced his lips against Malfoy's with just as much eagerness. Malfoy smelled like vanilla. And tasted like vanilla.  
  
Harry realized what was happening and thought of Ron and Hermione's face if they were to find out that Harry was making out with Draco Malfoy. He summed up all the strength he had to push Malfoy off of him. Malfoy wore a shocked expression, but it faded as he saw Harry's face. Harry liked it. That's what was wrong. He felt that he shouldn't have. Malfoy was mean. This was obviously a big joke. On that note Harry ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from Malfoy. An hour later Harry found he way to class. Unfortunately his first class of the day was Potions.  
  
"You're late Mr. Potter. Do you have an excuse?" Snape snarled.  
  
"No Professor." Harry looked around at the class that was staring at him. Malfoy was smirking. Ron and Hermione were looking at him in confusion. He sat next to them.  
  
"15 points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Next class, be here on time Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"The assignment is on the board." Snape sat at his desk and started some work.  
  
"Where were you Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I went back to the dorm to get some sleep. I accidentally slept in." Harry claimed.  
  
"I went back to look for you thinking you did just that, but when I got there, you were nowhere to be found." Ron said.  
  
"Tell us the truth Harry." Said Hermione.  
  
"Look guys, I am just to embarrassed too talk about it right now."  
  
"Okay Harry. We'll leave it for now, but we are going to need an explanation if this ever happens again." Oh how Harry loved Hermione at that moment.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry graciously.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
There was only a week left until Halloween. This year Dumbledore wants all the students to become more familiar with muggle traditions. So every one is to order by owl a costume. On Halloween there will be a school party, in which there will be music and snacks.  
  
Harry was looking through books and magazines trying to find out what to be. A wizard was definitely out of the picture. Suddenly a thought occurs to him. He races down to the owlry getting his order down on a piece of parchment.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Halloween morning at breakfast Harry was starting to think he would never get his costume on time. But then he saw Hedwig flying towards him with a rather large package.  
  
"Is that your costume for Halloween, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, but I want it to be a surprise so don't ask any more unless you want your ass kicked."  
  
"I'm going to be a troll and Hermione is going to be a cat."  
  
"That's nice. So Hermione finally got over the whole cat accident that happened in our second year?"  
  
"She says that the only way she can heal is to have a positive experience as a cat, so try not to screw anything up."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Okay. Meet us at seven in the common room."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Harry entered the common room at seven everyone gasped. Harry was wearing black leather pants, a black tee shirt, black eyeliner and eye shadow, black wings, a spiked collar and spiked bracelets. He was a dark angel.  
  
Ron and Hermione gawked.  
  
"Wow," said Hermione.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked her.  
  
"You look great Harry. It was just unexpected." Answered Hermione.  
  
"Thank you. Can we go now?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked in silence to the Great Hall. It has been redecorated in black and orange ribbons, and skeletons hung freely in the air. Candy was scattered over a table that stood against one of the walls.  
  
About five minutes after Harry had arrived Malfoy walked in. Apparently they had thought somewhat alike because he was also wearing dark-red leather pants. Attached to Malfoy pants was a red belt with black skulls on it. He wore a long sleeved black and red fish-net shirt. A black cape hung loosely around his neck the inside of the cape was red. He wore no jewelry, but he did have black makeup on. Every time he spoke silver fangs could be seen peeking from inside mouth. Harry was mesmerized. He slowly made his way to Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Potter." He greeted.  
  
"Hi, Malfoy. I like your costume." complemented Harry.  
  
"Is the great Harry Potter complimenting me? His arch nemesis?" Harry nodded. "Well you don't look so bad yourself Potter. Would you like to go outside?" Harry nodded again.  
  
The two boys made their way out to the gardens. Luckily no one was out there. They sat on a bench.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so interested in me? Last time we came face to face you ran away." Malfoy stated.  
  
"I guess I was scared. I started thinking about what my friends would say if they found out that I was making out with my 'arch nemesis'. I freaked out and ran. I'm sorry." Harry answered.  
  
"Why are you speaking to me now?"  
  
"I don't know. But I am here... talking. Better late than never."  
  
"If I try kissing you again will you run?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Try it and we shall find out." Harry answered. Malfoy grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and forced Harry's lips to meet his. Harry slipped his tongue into Malfoy's mouth. His tongue brushed against Malfoy's sharp fangs. The taste of blood filled their mouths. The blood did not phase them in the slightest. The kiss only became more intense. Harry pushed Malfoy down on the bench and climbed on top of him.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Malfoy groaned.  
  
Harry got off and stood up.  
  
"What did you just call me?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, Potter?" Malfoy answered.  
  
"No you didn't. You called me Harry. Why?"  
  
"Last names are so juvenile. We are past that."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"What did you think this was, Harry?"  
  
"Things are going way to fast for me. I think I need to go and think over some things."  
  
With Harry's luck, when he got back into the castle he ran strait into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Outside." Harry answered.  
  
"Why?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Listen... I need to go. I do not want to talk about it just yet. I'll tell you when I am ready, just leave me alone for now." Harry ran back to the dorm. Since everyone was at the party, there was no one in the commonroom or the dorm.  
  
Harry had been so sure that this whole thing with Malfoy had just been a joke, but when he said Harry's first name it was then that Harry realized this was no joke. Malfoy had meant everything that he had said to Harry. Was Harry willing to put aside everything Malfoy had done and said? Yes. But what would his friends think? They hate Malfoy with a burning purple passion. And what of Malfoy's family? Wouldn't they disown Malfoy if he were to become allies with the famous Harry Potter? The stakes seemed stacked against him. But Ron was right about one thing. Harry did need someone. He was a very lonely boy. He only ever felt alive when he was with Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next morning was a Saturday morning. Harry had woken up unusually early, which gave him time to take a shower and choose his clothe carefully, unlike normal days in which he barely had enough time to get his school bags, let alone take a shower. (He now takes them at night). Once out of the shower Harry noticed Ron had just woken up.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you." Harry stated.  
  
"Is this about last night?" Ron asked.  
  
"Kind of..." Harry replied. "Malfoy likes me, I guess. And a few weeks ago we ran into each other in the hall. One thing lead to another, and some how we ended up making out."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron screamed. "But he's always been nothing but a dick to all of us! How can you be sure that he's not just doing this to make you pay somehow for you putting his father in jail?"  
  
"Last night we got together again and he called me by my first name. He didn't use it sarcastically or anything. It was sincere. I think he actually likes me, but I am not sure what to do."  
  
"Well, you deserve to be happy Harry, and if you think that Malfoy can make you happy then you should at least try it." Harry hugged Ron.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry ran down to the Great Hall. Malfoy was already there eating. He looked up at the front door to see Harry beckoning him with his index finger. He got up and followed Harry silently to an unknown corridor. Harry walked back and forth three times and a door appeared out of thin air. They walked in to find a fairly ordinary room with a few couches, a large fireplace, a bookshelf, and a few small tables.  
  
"So did you do your thinking?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Would we be here if I didn't?"  
  
"Maybe. You are a strange one, I never know what to expect."  
  
"Well I did a lot of thinking." Harry said.  
  
"And?"  
  
Harry pushed him onto one of the couches. The fire flared up as Harry lightly pressed his lips  
  
against the other boy's.  
  
"I want you, Draco."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wider.  
  
"Surnames are beneath us."  
  
Draco genuinely smiled.  
  
"Oh, Harry-" Harry cut him off with another kiss. Once again their tongues were dueling, this time with a taste of strawberries, a step up from blood.  
  
When they separated the same bed that Harry had used the first night of school had returned.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Draco asked.  
  
"Did you happen to think about needing a bed?" Harry smiled.  
  
Draco's smirk had returned.  
  
"This is the Room of Requirement," Harry explained. "What ever you need, the room will give it to you."  
  
"I only really need one thing."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You," replied Draco. He got up from his position on the couch and swiftly picked Harry up and set him back down on the bed.  
  
"So does this mean we are boyfriends?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Are you comfortable with that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend Harry Potter?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco pinned Harry to the bed and kissed him firmly. And there they remained for the rest of the day making out, and just being there together. Their first day as a couple.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I decided that my last story sucked so i started a new one. I think it is okay. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Misunderstood Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Harry finally reemerged in the Gryffindor commonroom Sunday night. Ron and Hermoine were   
the only two in the room.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been? We have been worried sick!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"I was with Draco." Harry smiled.  
  
"Why would you be with that git?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So you went for it?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Good for you mate."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, me and Draco are dating now. We spent all weekend together." Harry answered.  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea? His father is a Death Eater. What makes you think he is not just as evil. Or worse, Voldemort could have ordered him to seduce you or something. He could already be a Death Eater. He-" Harry cut her off.  
  
"OR, maybe he wants to be with me of his own free will. Is that so hard to believe?" Harry sat down on a couch and crossed his arms.  
  
"Harry, it's not that and you know it! Draco has always been a jackass to all of us. Forgive me if I am worried for your safety." said Hermione.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Harry got up and left back to the room of requirement. Draco had left to the dungeons, so he was all alone once again. It looked exactly the way it did when he had stayed there on the first night of school (except there were no magazines).  
  
And there he stayed, furious that Hermione had made sense. And mad at the world for ever putting him in this position. He liked Draco, but what if Hermione was right? What if Draco was only out to please Voldemort?  
  
Then he remembered his dream he had had before he came to school. Why didn't he realize this before? The voice in his dream had belonged to Draco. It kept playing over and over again   
in his head.  
  
"This year, you're mine Potter."  
"This year, you're mine Potter."  
"This year, you're mine Potter."  
  
What does if mean? Would Draco actually turn Harry over to The Dark Lord? He refused to believe it. Draco would never do something like that. But what did Harry know, they had only recently become friendly. Harry had gotten so caught up in the moment he had lost track of what was going on around him. Maybe Harry was just so lonely and lost he didn't realize that he was in the arms of an enemy  
  
Harry wanted so badly for all this to be a dream that he would soon wake up from. But not long  
after he had thought that, he had fallen asleep. Only to dream of the pale, blond beauty.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry slept in the next morning. He did not feel like eating anyway. But he knew he had to go to class. Unfortunately he had Potions as his first class. He made sure he was on time.  
Draco aknowledged him, tilted his head and mouthed, "Where were you at breakfast?" But Harry kept his emotionless mask and took his seat   
  
Class went by uneventful, except for Neville blew up a potion, causing his desk to become many slivers of wood. Draco occasionally threw worried looks twards Harry, but he ignored them. I took every ounce of dignity Harry had not to run out of class. He hated being stuck there for two hours. So close, yet so far.  
His next class was Divination. He was so thankful that he didn't share that class with the Slytherins.  
  
When it finally came time for dinner he realized that he was still not hungry. So again, he retreated to the room of requirement. Soon though, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. When there came no response, the intruder walked in. Harry stood up when he realized it was Draco.  
  
"You weren't at any meals. Is there something wrong?" Draco asked walking towards Harry.  
  
"Why?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you go from hating me to liking me in such a short amount of time?"  
  
"I told you, I had always liked you.?" Draco responded.  
  
"Why now then? And be completely honest"  
  
"You want the truth?" When Harry nodded he continued, "As you know, my father a major supporter of the Dark Lord. One night after he got back from a meeting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he came to my room and told me that if I ever wish to fallow in his footsteps that I would have to become a Death Eater. But to become one, we have to complete a special task given to us by the Dark Lord himself. Mine was to get close to the famous Harry Potter, and when the time was right... Use a port key that they gave me to take you to the mansion, where they would probably torture and kill you." Draco seemed to have finished.  
  
Harry's eyes had welled up with tears realizing the truth to Hermione's words. He ran as fast as he could to the door.  
  
Draco was alone.  
  
"But I love you..." he whispered as he walked out into the dark hallway knowing there was no one was around to hear him.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry stormed into the commonroom still crying. Ron and Hermione jumped from their sitting positions.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked lovingly.  
  
"Was it Malfoy? I'll kill him!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry ran to embrace Hermione and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"You were right about everything. *sniff* Just like you always are. *sniff* D-Draco was just t-taking orders from V-Voldemort." Harry stuttered.  
  
"I wish I wasn't right. But I love you too much to let anything happen to you." Now tears were streaming down her face, which wasn't to hard these days. All you have to do is tell her that she is bound to fail and she crys like a two year old.  
  
"I know," Harry whispered back.  
  
"I warned you, Harry," said Ron.  
  
Harry glared daggers at him.  
  
"I only meant that you shouldn't have rushed things like you did. You got involved with eachother way too quick." Ron said in his defense.  
  
"How did you get him to tell you the truth Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I told him to tell me why he went from hating me to liking me so quickly, and he told me." said Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other with an 'all knowing expression'.  
  
"What was that look for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, Harry," said Ron.  
  
"You know I hate being left in the dark! Tell me before I get really mad!"  
  
"Harry! Do noy raise your voice to us! Just because your stupit git of a boyfriend dumped you doesn't mean you can treat us badly. We have been supportve of you since the very begining. You'd think you could at least act like you appreciate us." Ron cried out. Now all three of them were crying. Harry expected Hermione to cry, but Ron? What was the world comming to? Soon Snape will be prancing around in a mini skirt going by the name of Sarah.  
  
"You little fucking bastard! How dare you assume I don't appreciate you. You know I love you guys, but sometimes you can be so clueless as to what is going on around you. I do not know why I tried to confide in you, but be sure to know that I wont be making that mistake again. It's obvious you can not comprehend what I am going through. You two have been too cought up in each other to notice anything." Harry turned his back to his friends. "If I were you I wouldn't go near me unless, that is, you want to be cursed into oblivion."  
  
He made his way to the dorm room.  
  
The last thing he heard was Hermione whispering her goodbyes.  
  
Harry layed in his bed soaking his pillows with tears until the wee hours in the morning.  
  
Ron had never come back to bed that night.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry came to a decision. He would try and forget anything had ever happened. As far as he was concerned, he had no friends and had never had a boyfriend. Ron and Hermione were invisible to him and Dra-Malfoy, he corrected himself, was still just an enemy.  
  
Durring classes and meals Harry could only be defined as a loner. Malfoy often stared at Harry. When Harry caught him doing so he glared at Malfoy with all the anger and hate he had been bottling up throughout the years. Then Malfoy would put on his normal emotionless mask   
and finish eating quietly, without looking up.  
  
Thanksgiving came and went without much recognition. The whole castle was now in an uproar due to Christmas. Harry couldn't care less. He had no one to celebrate with. He was reminded   
of life at the Dursley's house. But would rather not think about that.  
  
One day in Potions, Harry got the pleasure *cough*not!*cough* of being paired up with none other then Malfoy himself.  
  
"Do what you will. Just don't fuck up the potion, Malfoy." Harry glared.  
  
Malfoy had visibly flinched at the use of his last name.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude." Malfoy pointed out.  
  
"Don't I?" Harry asked. "After all-"  
  
"Don't. Not here. Not now." Malfoy pleaded.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry. "You were willing to talk about it the other night. Why not now?"  
  
"Because we happen to be in the middle of class! Plus, I do not wish to discuss my orders in   
front of a buch of students." whispered Malfoy.  
  
"Fine! But we are going to talk about this whether you like it or not. Meet me in the room of requirement at eight 'o clock tonight," Harry told him.  
  
"Okay, I'l be there."  
  
They finished their assignment quietly and eventually parted and went their own ways.  
  
At seven Harry proceeded to the room of rquirement.  
  
"He had better show," Harry said to himself.  
  
The room had bewitched itself so that the ceiling looked as if it weren't there. The stars shown bright from above, but none as beautiful as the large full moon. The only bit of furniture was a dark blue couch. The bookcase was filled with anti-dark and counter curse books. A warm fire was blazing from within the fireplace.  
  
At exactly eight Malfoy walked in and Harry could not help but think that he had timed it.  
Malfoy stood in front of the doorway.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he asked rather impatiently.  
  
"Why would you betray me like that?" asked Harry.  
  
"You mean, like this?" Malfoy dug through his pants pocket and pulled out a small pin with the Malfoy family crest on it. He let the pin fall to the floor. He then put his foot over it and smashed it to pieces.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"That was the port key to the manor." Draco replied.  
  
"Won't your father be mad?"  
  
"Definately. But there are more important things than plaesing my father."  
  
"And what is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"You, of course." Draco smiled.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
Harry felt his eyes fill up with tears once again.  
  
Draco came over to sit with Harry on the couch. He gently wrapped his arms around the raven haired God. Into Harry's ear he lightly whispered, "There is no need to cry gorgeous."  
  
"Yes there is. I have been such an ass hole! And you still love me?" Harry asked shyly.  
  
"With all my heart." Draco replied.  
  
"You know, it tore me up inside not being able to be near you... not being able to touch you." Harry blushed.  
  
"We are together now. That is all that matters."  
  
"I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
Harry felt warm lips decend upon his. He opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue do the necissary exploring. He felt Draco lift him into Draco's arms and carry him to the bed that now stood against the North facing wall. Still kissing Harry intently, Draco climbed ontop of him. Harry broke away from Draco's soft kisses to slide draco's shirt off. Draco was just as pale as he had always been. Last year Draco had began to get muscles, and Harry had to say he liked them. Not big, but perfect. Draco took off Harry's shirt as well. Harry was very tan compared to Draco, but his muscles were slightly smaller which, in Draco's opinion, was great. He didn't like guys with alot of muscle. Their mouths crashed together once again. Harry struggled to get Draco's pants off. He took off his boxers also. They separated again so Harry could see his lover for what he really was. Perfection. Draco practicly ripped off his pants and boxers. Draco   
was very satisfied with what he saw before him. Harry pulled him back to kiss him. Draco reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out some lubrication. Harry moaned as Draco prepared him for entrance. Draco made Harry scream his name again and agian. Once they both reached their climax they collapsed on to the soft pillows and held eachother as they slept.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: please review if you like it. sorry if the sex wasnt graphic. im not really good at that kind of stuff.  



	3. Visions Of What Is To Come

Disclaimer: I only own Darcey Fate and the plot/  
  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a strange ache in places he'd rather not mention. He turned to see Draco laying next to him. Harry smiled as the events that took place the night before came flooding back into his memory. He still could not believe that he lost his virginity to Draco Malfoy. Although, deep in Harry's heart he knew that Draco was the one. The one he was meant to spent the rest of his life with.   
  
Draco woke up to Harry staring at him with a gigantic smile.  
  
"Watching me sleep now?" Draco smiled.  
  
"I just woke up. When I realized what happened I started thinking." Harry proclaimed.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Draco.  
  
"At first I was thinking, 'What would the past me say if I told him he would loose his virginity to his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy?', but then I got to thinking about how much I love you." Harry replied.  
  
Draco laughed. "The past you would have kicked your ass."  
  
Harry laughed too. "You're probably right."  
  
"So what are you going to tell those friends of yours?"  
  
"Nothing. We are no longer friends." Harry's light heartiness had just fallen and crashed into the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"We got into a fight."  
  
"It wasn't about me I hope."  
  
"No, just stupid shit. Like Ron accused me of not appreciating them enough. But it doesn't matter now. It is over and done with. I am moving on." Harry said more to himself than to Draco.  
  
"Well that's a shame."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I always envied you because you had loyal, loving friends who always stuck by you no matter what the consequence," said Draco.  
  
"Is that right?" Harry said, snuggling into Draco's chest.  
  
"Mm hmm." replied Draco.  
  
Now Harry felt bad about what he said to his friends. Well, at least Hermione. Draco was right, they were always there for him no matter what. Maybe they were right... Maybe he hadn't been appreciating them as much as he should be. They have been through a lot in the past years all because of some maniac trying to kill Harry. If it wasn't for him, they would have never been in any life threatening danger.  
  
Harry got up to put his clothes on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco pouted.  
  
"To get my friends back." Harry smiled, gave Draco a quick kiss, and left to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry walked in and immediately scanned the common room for Ron and Hermione and soon found them. They were playing chess in the far corner.  
  
"Hey guys." Harry greeted.  
  
They acted as if Harry were not there. "Checkmate." Ron said with a conquering smile.  
  
"Ron, Hermione?"   
  
They did nothing but look at each other.  
  
"Did you hear something, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Look, guys, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I am ashamed of the way I handled the situation and hope you can forgive me. My emotions were overflowing that day, and sadness turned to anger rather quickly. I do appreciate you. You have been through hell trying to help me these past few years. I'm sorry.  
  
They quickly got up and hugged him. Finally, his conscience was free!  
  
"Oh Harry, we've missed you so much." Hermione managed to choke out through her sobs.  
  
"Glad to have you back mate," said Ron.  
  
Harry grabbed a chair and sat with them.  
  
"So anything new happen while I was being a dick?" Harry asked.  
  
Apparently, Hermione read about 8 new books, and Ron sat and watched her read.  
  
"Sounds exciting." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"What about you? Anything new while you were off being a dick?" Ron said. Hermione slapped him in the arm.  
  
Last night me and Draco got back together." Harry grinned wildly.  
  
"We figured you would. It's obvious how you two feel about each other." stated Hermione.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, with you it is REALLY obvious. And with Malfoy, well... If he out right told you what You Know Who was planning,   
then he probably reciprocates those feelings. Not many people would go behind his back without some devotion   
involved." Ron replied.  
  
"So that's what you guys were keeping from me? That Draco had feelings for me? Why would you do such a thing?" said   
a very hurt Harry.  
  
"Harry... we didn't want to see you get hurt again. After all you did come in that night crying because of HIM. We thought   
if you didn't know, you couldn't get hurt again." Hermione explained slowly.  
  
"Well next time clue me in. I don't want to have to get mad at you guys again. You've caused enough anger."  
  
"Will do, Harry." Ron smiled.  
  
"I have to go now though. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Hermione's smile widened. "Good luck."  
  
"I don't need luck. I'm good..." Harry said as he walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
When he returned he noted that Draco had fallen asleep. Harry crawled under the sheets and held Draco close.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry was running through the forest. Running from the horror. From the pain. Gruesome images filled his mind as he   
thought of what he had just witnessed. Death. It was everywhere.  
  
"Come back here." A familiar hissing sound erupted throughout the dark woods.  
  
Harry's body betrayed his mind as he turned and walked back to the horrid cabin. Bloody, mangled bodies covered the   
floor. Harry felt the urge to vomit.  
  
"You're next."  
  
Harry turned only to come face to face with dark-brown slits for eyes. He knew those dreaded eyes. They belonged to   
Voldemort.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"First I am going to kill that little fucking traitor. Then all your friends and every one you care about. Eventually you will go  
insane. But before you slip into insanity I will kill you. I'll be sure to make it slow and agonizing. How does that sound?"  
  
"You are a disgusting, vile creature who doesn't deserve to walk on this planet. I will never let you touch Draco or my   
friends." Harry spat.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
The evil grin that was planted on his face scared the living hell out of Harry. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Silence filled the forest, all except for Harry's screams, that is.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled, pulling Harry out of his dream state.  
  
"AHHH!" Harry awoke screaming. He sat up. Harry was drenched in sweat. When his sights finally settled on Draco, he   
clung to the boy as if his life depended on it.  
  
Remembering the significance of his dream, he started to cry against Draco.  
  
"H-He said that he was going to kill you and everyone else I cared about." Harry whined.  
  
"Who, Dearest?"  
  
"V-Voldemort." Harry replied.  
  
Fear washed over Draco. "But that was just a dream, right?"  
  
"They almost never are. I have a direct connection with Voldemort himself through this scar." He gestured to his forehead  
where his scar resided. "He can sent me images." He explained his dream in full detail to Draco. "I can still feel the   
Crutacious Curse coursing through my body." Harry cried harder.  
  
"Shhh... Harry, it's going to be just fine. We are in Hogwarts. He can't hurt anyone in here. You need to go tell   
Dumbledore about your dream."  
  
"Will you go with me please?"  
  
"Anything for you." He smiled weakly.  
  
Harry hung on to Draco's arm while they walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Chocolate Cheesecake." Harry said softly, his voice tired from crying.  
  
The statue jumped to life and cleared the path for them.  
  
Dumbledore was already there organizing papers on his desk.  
  
"Ah, Harry, what brings you here at such a beautiful time of day?" He asked. When he noticed Harry and Draco holding   
hands that familiar twinkle appeared in his eyes.  
  
"I had a dream about Voldemort." The twinkle had gone and his eyes shaded over. Harry explained his dream to   
Dumbledore.  
  
"So he knows Draco is unwilling to join him apparently, and knows of your relationship somehow." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Holy fuck! If he knows, then my father surely knows. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I am dead for sure." Draco paced back  
and forth through the room.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. As long as you are under my protection no one will be able to hurt you or Harry." Draco stopped   
pacing and took Harry's hand once more.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"There is no need for apologies at this point." Dumbledore sighed. "You may go eat lunch now i you wish."  
  
They left with no further questions.  
  
"Oh Harry, it was horrible. I woke up to you screaming. I had no idea what do. I tried several times to wake you. I felt so   
helpless." Draco admitted.  
  
"That's okay Drake. There was nothing you could do. he important thing is that you tried your best." Harry kissed him.  
  
They were a few feet from the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's. Draco took it back.   
Harry looked at him confused.  
  
"The only reason I didn't out us before is because of my father. Now that he supposedly knows, there is no point in   
hiding the fact that I'm in love with you to the entire school." Draco told him.  
  
"You can sit with me, Hermione, and Ron if you like." Harry offered.  
  
"I think that would be best. I am guessing the Slytherins will not be too happy."  
  
Hand in hand, they walked through the big oak doors. Gasps filled the hall as people realized who had walked in. They   
took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled. "Welcome to the table, Malfoy." They greeted.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the dorm that night.  
  
Harry sat on his own bed. It felt like he had not been on it for a week, but it had only been one day.  
  
"So what did you and Malfoy do this morning?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"After I left here I went back to the room of requirement. Draco was still asleep so I crawled into bed and slept with him."  
  
Ron made a gagging sound.  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe you are going out with Malfoy! I mean, not long ago he was teasing us and calling us names."  
  
"He's a good guy. You'll just have to get to know him better. Maybe the four of us could all get together for Christmas."   
Harry suggested  
  
"Hermione's staying with her family this year." Ron said.  
  
"Oh well. It will just be the three of us then."  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"Deal with it, you going to get to know Draco and I don't want to hear another bad thing about him coming out of your   
mouth again. Is that understood?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry didn't mean not to tell Ron about his dream, but he just couldn't. He didn't want them to worry. They deserved a break. But before Harry could explore his thoughts any further Ron burst into the room.  
  
"Harry!" He whimpered.  
  
"What is it now Ron? You had better not be trying to get out of having Christmas with Draco." Harry glared.  
  
"No, no. Wouldn't dream of canceling that..."  
  
"So? What is it? I haven't got all day." Harry said rather impatiently.  
  
"Well, there's this girl... We have been friends for a while now. Her name is Darcey Fate, she's a Slytherin. She just   
recently admitted to liking me. And I like her to. What the hell am I going to do?"   
  
Harry sighed. "Well, you are going to have to decide which girl you like more. Hermione or Darcey. There are your options. Choose." Harry demanded.  
  
"It's hard though. Hermione is so smart and kind. Darcey is smart in a totally different sense, plus she is drop-dead sexy."   
"The question you have to ask yourself is, which one can you see yourself with in the long run?"  
  
"You can meet Darcey. She is staying for the holidays, and Hermione will be gone, so she can't cause any problems." Ron   
mused.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy Ron, just make sure you choose with your heart and not you groin." Harry warned.  
  
Ron laughed. "I'll do my best."  
  
"Make sure you do."  
  
There was a serious pause.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Winter was upon them. There was five days left until Christmas. Most of the students had gone the day before to spend time with their families.  
  
Harry awoke in Draco's arms, just the way he liked it. He felt safe with Draco. Not that he had admitted it to anyone. He   
kissed Draco lightly on the lips. Draco's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Time for breakfast Drake."  
  
"Since when am I Drake?" Draco said sleepily.  
  
"Since I started calling you Drake."  
  
A giant grin appeared on Draco's face. "I like it."  
  
They walked together to the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table across for a lonely Ron.  
  
"So are we still on for Christmas day?" Harry asked the two of them.  
  
"As sad as it is, yes." answered Ron.  
  
"I can't wait." Draco gave Harry a small kiss. Small, but effective. Harry was blushing. He wasn't really used to attention   
out side of the room of requirement.  
  
"So, we will meet at the room, then we'll go to the Gryffindor tower, where Ron will let us in. Seeing as how you are not   
allowed to know the password." Harry told Draco.  
  
"Oh, like I would want the password. Gryffindors don't interest me."  
  
Harry pouted.  
  
"Except for you of course."  
  
Not a very good comeback, but he tried so he got points in Harry's book.  
  
"Psst. Harry, here she comes."  
  
Harry turned to see a girl walking thought the front doors. She had long, silky, reddish-blond hair. Her bright blue eyes shown from even the far side of the Great Hall.  
  
'Poor Hermione' was all Harry could think.  
  
  
A/N: I worked hard to get this done. please review and tell me if you like it or not. 


	4. Trouble In Paradise

As she spoke her light hearted voice filled their ears. "Hey Ron." She smiled.  
  
"Hi, Darcey." he said back to her.  
  
She turned to Draco. "We've been missing you in the common room. Where have you been?" She asked curiously.  
  
"That's my business." He replied.  
  
She giggled and glanced at Harry as if she already knew.  
  
"So what year are you in?" asked Harry.  
  
"Seventh. Don't worry, I'm a lot smarter than I seem." She added.  
  
"And what are your interests in Ron?" Harry asked, careful not to sound mean.  
  
Ron's face tinted red as she spoke. "He's cute, and surprisingly smart. He treats me like an equal, making me feel wanted. I like him a lot." She quickly kissed Ron.  
  
His face turned even more red. She whispered something into his ear. "Here?!" he asked. She whispered again.   
  
"I'll see you later Harry." He told his friend.  
  
took her hand and they walked out of the great hall.   
  
'Wow. She's older, hotter, and more outgoing. Hermione doesn't have a chance." Thought Harry.  
  
"You know her right?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Is she as good as she seems?"  
  
"Well, she's one of those chicks that act easy, but are really hard to get. She's just looking for someone to make her feel complete. It looks as if she has found him. If that's the case, there is going to be a big cat fight soon enough. But she is a good person and wouldn't hurt him." Draco replied.  
  
"That's good for him, but I can't help but feel sorry for Hermione. It seems as though she hasn't a chance."  
  
"Well then, maybe you should talk to him, preferably before Christmas, so I don't get dragged into this." Draco stated.  
  
Harry sighed. "I guess."  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Later that night, Harry came back to the common room, dreading his soon-to-be talk with Ron.  
  
Ron sat on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine. He looked up and came face to face with Harry.  
  
Ron jumped. "Harry! I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What is it, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"This whole Darcey and Hermione thing is getting out of hand. You need to pick one. You can't have both behind the other's back."  
  
Guilt washed over Ron's face.  
  
"I know. It's just so hard. They both have great qualities. How do I know which one is right for me?"  
  
"That is something you have to figure out for yourself, Ron. Which do you feel the most comfortable with?"  
  
"They are both so wonderful. I just can't decide." Ron whined. "I'll tell you what. I'll spend some time away from them both and try to figure things out for myself."  
  
"Whatever. I am going to bed." With that Harry left the room. He was tired of all the drama. Hopefully Draco would make things easier to handle.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Harry sat in the gardens the next morning at 5:30 awaiting the sun to rise from over the forest. He was contemplating the situation that Ron had. Hermione was one of his best friends. Then again, so is Ron. It has always been obvious that they had liked each other since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
But now the tables have turned...  
  
Harry hadn't really talked to Hermione in a while. She used to confide in him about everything. Even when the subject turned to Ron in conversations she would still go to Harry when she needed to talk. Harry sat remembering one similar occasion.  
  
  
*FASHBACK*  
  
  
One night Harry had come back to the common room late from Quidditch practice only to find Hermione alone at an empty table. People passed as if no one was there. But Harry noticed.  
  
"What's up?" He asked kindly. "Why wasn't Ron at practice? We could have used a keeper."  
  
She stood still. She didn't even look up from the book she had been reading.  
  
"We were busy." she stated.  
  
Harry gave her a questioning look. Then, out of nowhere, realization dawned on him.  
  
"You had sex for the first time didn't you?" he patiently asked.  
  
She squealed. "He told me not to say anything, but you guessed on your own. It was so wonderful. I love him so much. He kept making sure I was comfortable and everything. There is no better feeling in the world. Afterwards he slept so I snuck down here to get some last minute studying done."  
  
"Wow." was all Harry could manage.  
  
"I know!" A certain gleam appeared in her eyes as if she had aced a test.  
  
"I am glad You two are so happy." He said as hugged her and left the room in an awkward silence.  
  
When he got to the common room Ron was wide awake.  
  
"I did it Harry. I finally got laid. It was Hermione but none the less, I still lost my virginity." Harry could not believe his ears. He almost hated Ron at that moment. He was so rude and heartless.  
  
"That's not nice. She your girlfriend and my friend. You should treat her with more respect." He glared at Ron.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, well, we've known each other for so long. It's still kind of hard to believe that we are together." Ron said.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't hurt her."  
  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Ever since that day Harry had never looked at the couple the same. Now it was even worse. Ron was an ungrateful lying bastard. It will break Hermione's heart when she finds out.  
  
If she finds out. Knowing Ron, he'll probably try to have both and hope that Harry keeps his mouth shut.  
  
This is likely to ruin the bonds between the trio. But Hermione won't even see it coming.  
  
Harry wanted revenge. Ron will regret ever messing with Hermione's feelings...  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
When Harry was not with Draco he could be found in the library researching ancient curses. He had not yet found the right one and was starting to get desperate. Christmas was approaching rapidly. If he was going to do something it had to be soon.  
  
Harry spent most of Christmas eve searching.  
  
Draco walked in without Harry noticing. He looked over his shoulder at the book in which he was quickly turning the pages.  
  
'This spell is used to castrate anyone whom your lover has been unfaithful with.' Draco read to himself.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me, Harry?" For the first time Draco was actually scared of what Harry could do to him.  
Harry was startled. He swiftly closed the book and turned to meet the familiar gray eyes. His eyes were so full of fear. Harry's heart sank. Draco thought that Harry didn't trust him.  
  
"It's not for you, Drake. It's for Ron."  
  
"So I am guessing that talking to him didn't help?" Draco smirked.  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
"Are you sure this," he gestured towards the book, "will help any?"  
  
"Do you realize that this whole thing with Ron will ruin Hermione? I have to do something to make sure he knows where he stands with me." He didn't like having to explain himself.  
  
"Maybe you could do something worse, but temporary. I don't want you getting in trouble."  
  
"Got any ideas?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Actually, yes. It's perfect, I don't know why I didn't do it myself." said Draco.  
  
"What do we need to do?"  
  
"Here's the plan..."  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Finally, Christmas was upon them. At 1:00 'o clock in the afternoon the three boys were to gather together in the room of requirement.  
  
Harry and Draco had not yet gotten revenge on Ron. They were awaiting the return of Hermione, so she would not miss out on all the fun. (A/N: Haha! I'm gonna prolong it for as long as possible!)  
  
The house elves were not as clue less as Harry had thought. Instead of putting Harry and Draco's presents in the usual spot, they had put them in the room of requirement. The first thing that Harry had noticed was that Draco had gotten a lot more presents than he had. That was to be expected though, Draco had a family. Harry had a family the year before. Sirius was the closest thing to a father Harry had ever known. In thier previous year, however, he had been ripped away from Harry. He would give anything to be able to see Sirius again. Now the only people he could feel anything for were Draco and Hermione. Harry loved them with all the love he had left in his nearly empty soul. Though nothing could ever replace Sirius. He hated Voldemort more than ever. Next time they met Harry was sure he would kill Voldemort for everything he had done to Harry's past, present, and future. And now he was threatening Draco. Harry was enraged. He would never let that foul creature lay a hand on the courageous boy that slep silently beside him.  
  
Harry got up and made his way to the prefect's bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
When he returned Draco was already awake.  
  
"Good morning," said Draco sweetly.  
  
"Morning love."  
  
He strode across the room to the bed where Draco still lay and kissed him passionately. At that moment Harry was able to forget the haunting images of Voldemort, but as soon as the kiss was broken the images returned worse than they had been before. Harry tried his best not to let his fear show to Draco. He didn't want Draco to worry any more.  
  
It was Christmas. Joy was everywhere. Harry tried to absorb some of the jollyness.   
  
"Ron will be here around three." stated Harry.  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me." Draco gagged.  
  
"I know, but we might as well get this over with. Try and act like you like him." Harry pleaded.  
  
"But then he'll know something is up." Draco pouted.  
  
"Fine. Be cruel and sarcastic. Just don't give anything away."  
  
"I won't."   
  
"Good. Now go take a shower and get dressed. You look awful." Harry laughed.  
  
Draco didn't take it as a joke.  
  
"That hurt Harry... That hurt."  
  
"Lighten up. I was only kidding. You look fine."  
  
Draco gave him one last glare as he left the room.  
  
Draco didn't want to leave Harry for a second. But here he was walking as fast as he could down an empty hallway. Harry was he everything. Draco had even defied the dark lord for him. To Draco, that was the ultimate show of loyalty.  
  
Draco heard muffled cries coming from a near by classroom. Being the kind hearted guy that he was (AN: Haha) Draco went to see who it was.  
  
He entered the dark room and looked around. A shadowed figure sat by the window sill. Draco stepped closer to get a better view.  
  
Darcey's brilliant blue eyes shown back at him slightly puffy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"It's Ron." she cried harder. "I went searching for him in the usual spot hopping he would be there. But when I got there, not only did I find him, I also found Hannah Abott. A Hufflepuff for crying out loud! They were making out in our special place! I'm I really that bad at relationships?" She asked.  
  
"No you're not." Draco told her.  
  
"How would you know? You're not even strait."  
  
"Hey! I happen to be bisexual for your information. And I know because I know Ron. He's a jackass when it comes to women. He's also dating Hermione Granger." Draco explained.  
  
"He told me that there was nothing going on between them, that they were just friends! Ugh! I am going to kill him. I can't believe I could fall for a man whore and not even know it." She sighed.  
  
"Well, Harry and I could use your help..."  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Around 12:30 Draco finally made it back to the room of requirement. Harry was there talking with Ron.  
  
"You're early." Draco growled.  
  
"Um, yeah, I needed to speak to Harry about something."  
  
"About throwing a third person in on the mix?" Draco confronted him.  
  
"No, I needed some Quidditch advice." Ron raised an eyebrow. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I ran into Darcey."  
  
"She knows? Oh, I am so fucked." Ron whined.  
  
"Wait, what's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Darcey caught me making out with Cho Chang I guess." Ron tried explaining.  
  
"Just how many girlfriends do you have?! She caught you with Hannah Abott."   
  
"Shit." was Ron's response.  
  
"How many?" Harry demanded.  
  
"One for each house." Ron answered. "But I really like all of them."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"But Harry-"  
  
"Get out!" Harry yelled. He was so mad he couldn't see strait.  
  
Two girls was one thing, but four? Ron is such an idiot.  
  
**************************************************************************  



	5. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything except Darcey and Alexis. They are mine and I love them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat cross-legged on the floor surrounded by presents. He tried pushing his hatred for Ron to the back of his head. Today was his day to be with Draco. Draco sat next to Harry looking eagerly at his gifts. "You don't have to wait for me you know. You can open them now." Harry smiled at him.   
  
"WooHoo." If he could have, Draco would have dove head first into his presents. Draco picked a present from Snape out of his pile. He elegantly ripped the green and silver wrapping paper. He examined what he now held in his hands. A potions book.  
  
"Figures." Draco laughed to himself.   
  
Harry randomly chose one of his presents. Lupin had gotten him a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He laughed at the irony.   
  
They continued opening their gifts for almost a half an hour. Finally they were down to only the gifts they had bought each other.   
  
Draco opened his first. Underneath all the wrapping paper was a small black box. Draco carefully lifted the top. The first thing he noticed was a small silver chain. His eyes followed the chain down to a five sided star with a circle around it (A/N: A pentacle). A small dragon explored the star.   
  
"It's beautiful," Draco proclaimed.  
  
"So you like it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as they shared one of the most passionate kisses either of them had ever had.  
  
"Okay, it's your turn!" said draco excitedly. And the mini dragon growled at the outburst.  
  
Harry smiled. He didn't think he would ever be able to see any kind of appreciation from Draco last year. But this year was different. Everything has change between the couple. Their ultimate hate was replaced by undying love.  
  
"Hold your horses." said Harry.  
  
"Why would I want to hold my horses?" asked Draco, obviously confused.  
  
"It's an old muggle saying." He tried explaining.  
  
"What ever. Just open your present." whined Draco.  
  
Harry ripped away at the paper only to reveal a large dark red box with several holes on the top. He opened the slightly heavy box and peeked inside. At the very bottom of the box was a sleeping boa constrictor. Harry looked to Draco to make sure that what he saw was really there.  
  
"I figured you could use some company if I were ever gone." Draco explained.  
  
Harry filled with worry. "Why would you ever be gone? I plan on doing whatever is necessary to protect you." Harry proclaimed.  
  
"Calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I was speaking of those cold, lonely nights when we have to sleep in our separate dorm rooms, you twit."  
  
Harry let out a slight sigh and turned back to the sleeping Boa.  
  
"What is its name?"  
  
"I don't know. You should ask her when she wakes up."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. How could he have forgotten such an important aspect of his life? He hadn't realized he could just speak to her. Now those nights wouldn't be so lonely.  
  
He smiled to Draco. "Thank you Drake."  
  
Draco didn't want Harry to worry, but it was what he originally thought. Voldemort would most definitely come after him, and might even kill Draco. Draco wanted Harry to have something that he could confide in and trust if Draco were to be captured.  
  
"No problem, Harry." He smiled at his boyfriend and softly kissed hi lips. Harry sucked on Draco's bottom lip for a short while before Draco's tongue invaded his mouth.  
  
They briefly pulled apart.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Draco."  
  
They quickly made their way to the bed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling incredibly cold. Draco was not beside him like he normally was. There was a note on the night stand.  
  
Harry,  
I'm sorry I left you this morning, but I couldn't possibly wake you up. You are an extremely beautiful sleeper.  
I await your presence at breakfast.  
-Draco  
  
Harry smiled. Then he noticed that his foot was warm. Why would his foot be warm when the rest of his body was chilled to the bone? He sat up and looked to his feet. Upon his left foot lay the new boa that Draco had gotten him. He waited a little while before moving his foot and waking her up.   
  
"Hey! I was comfortable, thank you very much. You just ruined my morning." she hissed.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to get up sometime. What's your name anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"Alexis. What's yours?"  
  
"Harry Potter," replied Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry."  
  
"Likewise." Her head was hovering in the air to get a better look at her new owner. (A/N: Don't you love it when snakes do that?)  
  
"Why can you speak to me when every one else can't?" Alexis asked curiously.  
  
"I just can. It's a long story. But it doesn't matter right now. I need to go and eat. Then I can order you some necessities like a cage or something. What ever you want, just ask." Harry offered politely.  
  
"That's okay. All I really need is food. I do not wish to be cooped up in a cage 24-7."  
  
"That's fine with me. Just make sure you don't scare anyone if you decide to leave the room. You can come with me to the kitchens later. I'm sure they'll have something you can eat."  
  
"Go. Have breakfast. I'll be fine here." She slithered her way to Draco's pillow and curled up.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," she said sleepily.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. Draco had a seat saved for him at the table.  
  
"Morning, Love." Draco smiled.  
  
Harry planted a firm, loving kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I met my new room mate this morning." Harry smiled back at him.  
  
"So she's okay? Not bitchy or any thing?" Draco asked, eyes full of concern.  
  
"She's wonderful. Her name is Alexis." Harry beamed.  
  
Draco let out a great sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad you like her. I spent so much time stressing over it, since I couldn't get to know her myself, but her actions were sincere enough."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. "I believe you already did that last night."  
  
"I'll thank you as much as I want to thank you. Hell, I'll thank you all night long if I have to."  
  
Draco sniggered.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Ron! Hurry up!" Darcey screamed into the prefect's bathroom. "Geez, you're like a chick. How long does it take you to get   
ready in the morning?"  
  
Ron came out of the bathroom looking very proud of his outfit choice. Darcey tried her best not to laugh. As much time as Ron had spent getting dressed, it did not matter in the least.  
  
They walked to the Great Hall. On their way, they passed a group of second year girls. They all burst out laughing.  
  
"What the hell is their problem?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Darcey replied, trying to suppress a giggle.  
  
A third year buy gasped as they walked by.  
  
At long last they had finally made it to the Great Hall. Darcey pushed open both doors to draw everyone's attention. It worked.  
Almost everyone turned their heads to see what was going on. When they all saw Ron they started to laugh.  
  
Draco and Harry were laughing especially hard.  
  
All around the room comments like "Awe it's so small" and "I glad I have my boyfriend" could be heard.  
  
Hermione gawked. There her boyfriend stood, stark naked in a room filled with underage witches and wizards on the arm of a Slytherin.  
  
Harry immediately noticed the hateful look that Hermione was sending Darcey.  
  
"Don't confront him. Not yet anyway. First let him get what he deserves. He wants people to know who he is, he's got it." Harry told her.  
  
"You did this?" she asked. She glanced back at the self conscious redhead. Everyone was pointing and laughing. "He doesn't even know what's going on..."  
  
"From the looks of it, neither do the teachers." Harry observed, smiling.  
  
Hermione glanced towards the staff table. They looked just as bewildered as Ron. She noted that Dumbledore was not among them.  
  
Hermione, despite her boyfriend's humiliation, laughed her arse off.  
  
"The funny thing about this is that I always had to reassure Ron that it was normal, that his penis was just like everyone else's. Now everyone can see his dwarf dick." She chuckled. "Did you do this yourself? The teachers don't seem to have a clue."  
  
"I had help." Harry smiled triumphantly.  
  
He felt a light wait on his shoulder. Harry spun around and came face-to-face with... none other than... Dumbledore.  
  
"Come with me, Harry." Harry followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, collecting Ron on the way. The three of the walked silently to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his large desk.  
  
"Would anyone like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.  
  
The duo politely declined.  
  
"First off, I must ask, do you realize what is going on today,Ron?"  
  
"Not really. Everyone is being so strange. Did something happen that I don't know about?"  
  
Harry tried to sustain a laugh. Ron sat naked in Dumbledore's chair, and no one could tell, but him.  
  
"Well, apperently you made Harry quite angry at you with your quantity of girlfriends. Harry must have felt it was his duty to right the wrong by humiliating you." He paused at the hurt look on Ron's face.  
  
"What exactly did he do to me?"  
  
"Look directly down. What do you see?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Ron confusedly looked down. "I see my pants sir."  
  
"As do I Mr. Weasley. Though, besides the teachers, no one else can." Dumbledore said slowly, trying to keep the young boy calm. "Oh, and Harry? Next time, make it so that you include portraits in your plans... Some were absolutely horrified."  
  
"So all the students and a fair amount of portraits have seen me naked?" Dumbledore nodded. "And my supposed best friend was the one to do this to me?" He nodded sadly again. Ron stood abruptly. "Why the hell would you do this to me, Harry? I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"I was you friend, Ron. But I have come to realize that friends are what hold my life together. Without friends, my life would have ended years ago. When you hurt Hermione, that ended friendship we had formed over the years. I love Hermione. I trust her. I can't say the same for you."  
  
Harry rose from his seat and walked through the door hearing Ron scream meaningless words behind him.   
  
Ron was dead to him. And hopefully to Hermione. And Darcey. And anyone else for that matter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry came back into the Room of Requirment to find Draco and Hermione studying. Alexis was huddled in a corner watching them.  
  
Hermione and Draco were too caught up in their studying to notice that Harry had come in. He made his way over to Alexis.  
  
"What have you been up to all day?" she asked him.  
  
"Revenge on an ex best friend. You?" He asked her in return.  
  
"Touring the castle," she replied.  
  
Draco heard a soft hissing sound in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh, your back. How did things go?" he asked.  
  
"It was pretty funny when he realized people couln't see his clothes. And so far I have not gotten in trouble."  
  
"So far?" Hermione asked confusedly.  
  
"I left before they could punish me." he replied smoothly.  
  
"What are they saying?" Alexis hissed.  
  
"Asking me how my day was." He told her. He picked her up and she hung loosely around his neck.  
  
"Looks like you two are getting along." Draco smiled. He was right though. Over the past week he got to know Alexis really well and she became a really good friend.  
  
Harry kissed him. Not in the usual passionate way, but light and quick. He didn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm still not sure what even happened." stated Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure for how long, but it turns out that Ron had four girlfriends, one for each house. Darcey Fate, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, and you. Draco and I found out and wanted revenge. But nothing that would be permanent. As we all know, Ron only cares about peoples image of him. That's why we devised a plot to ruin his image." Harry explained.  
  
Harry needed sleep. This whole Ron situation was extreamely draining. "I'm going to bed." He said, mostly trying to rid himself of a crying Hermione. He loved her, he really did. But she is really annoying when she cries. Draco walked her to the door trying to comfort her. Once she was gone, Draco came to join Harry on the bed.  
  
"You didn't have to be so rude, Harry. She just lost her boyfriend, whom she thought loved her, who she loved."  
  
"He's a jack ass. She should realize that and get on with her life. It's that simple."  
  
"I used to be a jack ass. Would you have had that point of view if this was us instead of Hermione and Ron?" Drcao frowned.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Why not? What's so different about it?"  
  
"Well, you would never do that to me." Harry said, trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't do that to you. But that's not what I asked. If I were cheating on you, would you be able to realize that I was just a jack ass and move on in less than a day?"  
  
"Never. You are my life. If you cheated on me, I would be so crushed I would not be able to sleep or eat or do anything productive what so ever. I would die without you."  
  
"Can you understand what Hermione is going through?"  
  
"I hate it when you're right. I won't be so rude next time."  
  
"Good boy." Draco smiled.  
  
"I am not a dog, Draco." Harry pouted.  
  
Draco's smirk grew. "We'll just see about that, Potter." Draco pinned Harry down on the bed. His lips covered the raven haired boy's. Their tongues battled, fighting for superiority. Draco could feel Harry's growing erection against his thigh. They both moaned. Draco, still on top, unbuttoned Harry's pants. He elegantly slid them off his legs with great ease. He fumbled slightly with his shirt, but in no time, managed to rid Harry of all the unwanted clothes.  
  
"Take you clothes off." Harry demanded."  
  
"I'm in charge tonight, Harry." Draco smirked evily before making Harry bark (figuartively, of course).  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Draco! Wait up!" Darcey screamed down the hall way.  
  
Draco turned slightly, wondering who would be stupid enough to disrupt him. He saw Darcey trying to catch up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for helping me with Ron. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." she said as she stared at the ground.  
  
"It's no big deal. He needed a taste of reality. I'm just thankful everthing went to plan."  
  
"He's an idiot. How could it not?" she blushed.  
  
"Well I thank you just the same. If there is anything I can do for you, just say the word." It wasn't something he didn't really expect her to act upon. Just a nice gesture, nothing more.  
  
"Darcey closed her eyes and sighed deeply. As if dreading something.  
  
He knew what it was she had been dreading when he saw her lean towards him. There wasn't much he could do to stop her. It happened so fast, but before he knew it, he could feel warm lips pressed against his. He stood in shock for a while. Then he felt a tongue trying to penetrate his lips. That snapped him out of his trance. He swiftly took a step back. Turned around. And saw Harry not ten feet away.  
  
He had tears in his eyes.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm kind of having writer's block with the next chapter, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I would like to point out to you that Darcey Fate is me. And I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all.  
  



	6. Without You

DISCLAIMER: I own not the characters or the settings (minus- Darcey Fate and Alexis), but I do own the plot.  
  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I was walking to the library when I saw, on the side of the hall just ahead, the back of a blonde boy. Slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist. There was no doubt that it was Draco. I'd know that blonde hair anywhere. He was kissing someone that wasn't me! I silently cried. I was too petrified to do anything but stand there stupidly and watch as my boyfriend kissed another person. He turned and saw me. A look of guilt shown in his beautiful gray eyes.  
  
I did what I should have done in the first place, what any one in my position would do. I fled.  
  
I knew it had been Darcey. I saw her hair, and those piercing blue eyes. She was a lot better looking than I was. I really do not see what Draco claims he sees in me.  
  
How long has he been seeing her behind my back?  
  
A jealous rage overtook me.  
  
Some how, I had found my way back to me own dorm room. I hissed loudly for Alexis.  
  
She slithered into the room. "What?" she asked politely.  
  
We had become very close in the past two weeks. She was a good pet. She was also very amusing to have conversations with.  
  
"I need you to do something for me." I basically pleaded.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to attack someone."  
  
"Are you sure you can't find any other way to solve your issues? I do not want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I want you to attack a seventh year Slytherin. I assume you know where the dungeons are?" She nodded. "Good. She's kind of short, has reddish hair, and blue eyes. Can you handle that?" I asked.  
  
I was fuming. How dare that bitch take my man!  
  
Alexis started to slither away, but turned back to look at me.  
  
"Are you sure you've thought this through?"  
  
"Just make sure no body sees you. I don't want you to injure her too badly... Just enough to scare her." I really wish she'd drop dead, but I can't risk getting caught  
  
She nodded and left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat in a chair in his dormitory. He felt sick at the thought of Harry. He knew he had hurt the other boy possibly beyond repair. He would never forgive himself for not pushing Darcey off of him the moment her lips touched his. He was disgusted with himself. The look on Harry's face had been devastating.   
  
Ever since the first night they made love Draco had known that Harry and him were predestined. They were soul mates. Draco had never before believed such nonsense. Though, ever since that blissful moment of Harry calling out his name, of utter completeness, Draco knew that Harry and him were meant to be together. That they would have to work everything out because Draco now knew that he would never be able to live without Harry's messy raven hair, his intense green eyes, his soft, sweet touch, or the love that they both shared. Harry was his one, his love, his Golden Boy.  
  
Draco's vision blurred and his eyelids got incredibly heavy. He staggered his way to his bed and fell against the fluffy, inviting pillows. Within seconds he was far from the world in an uneasy sleep.  
  
Draco soon awoke to a high pitched scream. It seemed to be coming from the girls' dorm. Without hesitation, he leapt from bed. Destination: Girl's dormitories. He was, after all, a Slytherin prefect. It was his duty.  
  
The screams seemed to be coming from the seventh year room. He walked through the threshold and was shocked to find   
  
Darcey up on a table looking terrified at a snake that was trying to make it's way up the leg of the table.  
  
He recognized the snake. It was the snake that he had gotten Harry for Christmas.  
  
It was Alexis.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell is this?" Draco said, bustling into Harry's dorm. (A/N: That's right, he knows the password.)  
  
Harry calmly looked up. Draco was holding Alexis up. Harry could hear her screams as she tried to escape Draco's grasp. "It looks like a snake. And stop holding her like that, it's hurting her," said Harry coolly, not missing a beat.  
  
"Are you that stupid as to send Alexis to scare the bloody daylights out of someone you don't like. You could have seriously got in trouble. And you could have seriously hurt Darcey."  
  
"I don't give a shit about that wench! She can rot in hell for all I care! I hate her." Harry was turning red with anger. "And I hate you. Get the fuck out. Out of this room and out of my life!"  
  
"You don't really mean that, do you?" Draco gazed longingly into Harry's eyes. The emotion he found in them were so intense he had to turn away.  
  
Harry didn't speak. He couldn't speak. Draco had sounded so desperate.  
  
After a few minutes of the awkward silence Draco summoned all his courage and took a step towards Harry. Their eyes met once again.  
  
Harry lowered his head to look at the ground. "Just go," he whispered.  
  
If Harry had looked up, he would have caught a glimpse of the very evident tears pouring down Draco's face as he turned to leave.  
  
He heard the door close and was finally alone to wallow in his own misery. He crawled into his bed and silently started to cry.  
  
He heard a light tapping on his door. "Go away," he said, voice muffled by his pillows. The door opened and he could only guess it was Hermione. She was the only one that would have knocked.  
  
"Harry are you okay? I just saw Draco in the common room and he was-"  
  
Harry cut her off. "I don't want to talk about him right now, Hermione." His voice was strained and his eyes were puffy.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly, trying not to anger him.  
  
"I just want to be left alone right now. Please?" She nodded and left. His face returned to the pillows and he cried himself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
On Monday morning Harry dragged himself to breakfast. He had stayed in bed the previous day and not eaten any meals since... He didn't even want to remind himself. Every time he did, All the pain came back.  
  
He entered the Great Hall with his head down and sped towards the Gryffindor table. The urge to see Draco became too great, and looked up. After all, who would noticed if he got one glance at the other boy?  
  
Draco looked absolutely dreadful. He had obviously not gotten any sleep the night before. He was wearing all black and the state of his hair did not go unnoticed. It looked as though he had completely forgotten he had hair. It was messy and all over the place. Very unusual for Malfoy standards. Draco was staring at his plate, trying to keep his eyes off of Harry. Harry held back a sob, as he too became very interested in his food.  
  
He felt someone pat his arm. He looked to his right to find Hermione with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Hermione, I-"  
  
"Whenever you're ready, Harry," He gave her a weak smile and continued eating.  
  
"So Harry, what happened? Why did Draco walk out of the dorm last night crying?" Harry looked up to find Seamus sitting across from him.  
  
"Malfoy doesn't cry," said Harry, disbelieving.  
  
"Back to using last names? Did you guys get in a fight?" asked Dean almost too happily.  
  
"Why can't everyone just leave me alone for once? I'm tired of being the center of attention.   
  
You all make me sick with your dependency! I've got an idea! Why don't you go fight Voldemort? I'm sure you'd get all the chicks you could ever want, and you could stay the fuck away from me!" Harry yelled and quickly lost his appetite. He ran all the way to him dormitory , where he could fume in silence.  
  
Did Draco really cry? He had never witnessed a single tear escape the blonde before. In fact, Harry remembered Draco once telling him that, as a Malfoy, he wasn't even supposed to. He couldn't even show any other emotion.  
  
Harry was pacing his room when Neville came into the room.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" he said softly.  
  
Harry spilled the whole story. It was pointless to resist Neville. He was like Harry's little brother. And he had become a lot calmer over the years and easier to talk to.  
  
"And so I told him I hated him and wanted him to stay out of my life." Harry finished.  
  
Neville looked thoughtful for a second. "That's why he looked so upset yesterday." Neville concluded.  
  
"Was he really crying?"  
  
"It was hard to tell, but he was." There was a long pause. "Harry?" Neville asked. "You don't suppose that this was just a big   
misunderstanding, do you?"  
  
"I really don't see how it could be. She had her arms around him and they were k-kissing for quite a while." Harry started to cry again.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him. You obviously miss him. And I'm guessing that he misses you. Why else would he cry in front of a bunch of Gryffindorks like us." Neville said, imitating Draco towards the end.  
  
"I can't talk to him." Harry sighed.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"No matter how he feels, what he did was still wrong. He h-hurt me." Harry stuttered.  
  
"I'm not saying that you should get back together, just that you should talk to him. Did you even see him at breakfast this   
morning. He looked so torn up. And you aren't looking any better. As much as I hate to admit it... You two need each other. If   
not for your sanity, then at least for sex because you both need it." Neville laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'll try and talk to him."  
  
"I wish you luck, Harry." Neville stepped out of the room to let Harry do some much needed thinking.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to where his book bag lay and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Draco-  
We need to talk. Meet me in the room at eight tonight.  
-Harry  
  
Short and to the point. There wasn't much need for anything else. He tied the parchment to Hedwigs leg. All he had to do now, was wait.  
  
The minutes felt like hours, and Harry was getting more and more impatient. After what seemed like forever, it was finally seven   
thirty and he headed toward the room of requirement. He got there about ten minutes early, but when he walked in, Draco was   
already there waiting for him.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Draco asked, looking at the floor.  
  
Harry was still trying to take in Draco's haggard appearance. His hair hung, unbrushed, down to right above his neck. He wore   
dark jeans and a black tee shirt. His silver eyes were dulled with a sadness that Harry had never seen in them before.  
  
"We need to sort this out." Harry sighed as he sat on the opposite side of the couch that Draco was on.  
  
Draco pretended to be clue less. "Sort what out?"  
  
"Us. It can't end like this. I was being completely irrational the other night. I just don't understand why you would go and kiss   
Darcey when things were going so well between us."  
  
Draco scooted closer to Harry on the couch and reached for his hand. "It wasn't planned, it just happened. I wish I could go   
back in time and prevent it from ever happening, but I can't. I guess you'll just have to trust me when I say that I love you and   
only you. What I don't understand is how you, mister high and mighty, would try an attack on another student."  
  
"I had to defend what was mine. She threatened our relationship and I acted on impulse."  
  
"I appreciate that you care, but please don't do anything like that again. I was so scared that a teacher would find out and try to   
expel you. Then you broke up with me and I was devastated. I couldn't eat or sleep. All I knew was, you were gone and I had   
nothing left to live for."  
  
"Oh my god Draco," Harry sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please promise me that if anything were to happen to me, that you wont try to hurt yourself."  
  
Draco looked at the cushion beneath him. "I promise."  
  
"Look at me and say it. I very much doubt the cushion cares."  
  
Draco looked at Harry's deep emerald eyes. "I promise I will protect you, no matter what. But, if I were to fail, I will not harm   
myself over the grief."  
  
Harry kissed him softly and led him into bed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Later that year, Voldemort and his Death Eaters marched into the school of ready students and professors. Snape had informed the school of Voldemort's plan and fought for the side of good. There were many casualties such as Blaise Zambini, Lavender Brown, Zacharias Smith, Vincent Crabbe, Ron Weasley, and several others. Draco had stuck by his word and protected Harry as much as he could. But the final battle was a battle Harry had to face alone. In the end, good prevailed and Voldemort was demolished.   
  
There were celebrations all throughout the wizarding world.  
  
After graduation, Harry and Draco settled down in a nice flat in London. Harry got a job as an auror while Draco took over as DADA teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione had realized her feelings for a certain redhead. Her and Ginny had moved to Paris after school.  
  
Darcey had become a fashion designer and lived somewhere in the Americas.  
  
Neville had becomes assistant to the Minister if Magic, who was now Dumbledore.  
  
McGonagall took over as Headmaster.  
  
Two years after the defeat of The Dark Lord, Filch had a bad run-in with the giant squid, and was eaten very slowly and painfully.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Hey, so I'm done. I might make a sequel, but I'm not sure if it's too good. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.  



End file.
